dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Skelltor (Skeleton)
The Skelltor dragon is part of a temporary event for Halloween, 2019. Appearance The New Spooky Halloween-themed dragon looks like a dragon skeleton (duh). The whitish color for the bones is not the primary color. The white color stays the same no matter what. The real primary is the first color closest to the bones on the horn. The secondary is the color on the horns farthest from the bone, and the tertiary is a ball of fire in the eye sockets and in the rib cavity. This one in the picture is White (not primarily, But some say they can be different color) They have rather pointy talons (claws) And huge points at the ends of their wings. Their wings, horns and (possibly) Claws come in different colors. This one, by the looks of it, looks likes candy corn, Not including the Bone color, stays white no matter what. Juvenile The Skelltor starts its growth, losing its skin from the baby stage and growing neck and tail spikes. Adult The Skelltor grows larger, growing a pair of prominent, large horns, and grows back spikes. Elder The Skelltor dragon easily dwarfs all existing dragons so far, it has a very elegant yet sturdy build and is rather fast for its looks. It is the hardest dragon to mount due to its extreme height. Mutations Eggs And Breeding The egg spawns on all maps with a event after a long period of time. This causes the map and music to change. The music stops and the world changes to normal when the egg was either picked up or despawned because it took too much time. You can only pick up the egg once. However, you still have a small chance of obtaining the egg from a mystery egg. (Mystery eggs have a 5% chance of having the Halloween egg to picked. In retrospect, it's easier to get them from the egg if you have more money than average as mystery eggs cost 30,000 coins.) Though it’s not Breed-able, YET, it will be in the future, until then nobody will know how long it will take for the breeding to cooldown. Note It's the second dragon in Apex Tier, due to its high health and high melee, it can possibly tied with Agricos (Lizard), it really depends on how the Lizard user will play against this dragon. The best strategy for Lizard players is to adopt a "Hit and run" kind of tactic so it can evade the Skelly, but still damages it, its recommended to keep your distance, but to stay close so the Skelly user doesn't heal the dragon. If you fly the Skelly and don't move it takes a vertical posture, and thanks to this dragon we can see more of the anatomy of dragons (skeleton at least). Overall, the fight really depend on whether the Lizard user is smart enough to do the tactic right, if it did fight directly with straightforwardness, Skeleton won, if it did use the hit and run tactic and the Skeleton user don't use crystal to heal the bleed, Lizard won. Extra Note: the easiest way to get two skeleton is to find the egg then buy one out of the mystery egg if you buy one out of the mystery egg first you wont be able to pick up the one in the wild: it can also spawn in vip servers it has been confirmed to by numerous people the egg disappears around 5-8 minutes Note:This is just a assumption but it may not be ever able to breed to maintain its value so don't go around saying it wont ever be able to breed trading may be possible due to it not hurting it's value in some ways REMINDER: this is just a assumption don't take it seriously DO NOT VANDALIZE Category:Unreleased Category:Apex Tier